


Day 9 你会把你的角色比作哪种动物？

by yongyexingge



Series: 365日角色问卷 [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge
Summary: 变动物梗，只是，我的脑回路再一次不正常了_(:з」∠)_





	Day 9 你会把你的角色比作哪种动物？

Day 9 你会把你的角色比作哪种动物？

 

1.  
“你再说一遍？”McCoy提高声音怒视着坐在传送台上的人，心想着如果得到同样的答复就把对方冲进厕所马桶里。  
Jim被吼得直缩脖子，抱紧他怀里的男朋友，可怜巴巴地仰起头，“简单来说，下面有个疯子科学家，逮捕他时出了点意外，传送前一秒Spock为了保护我……你能让他变回来的，对吧！Bones？”  
Jim十分诚恳地指了指趴在他大腿上，被裹在星际舰队外勤服里的生物——一只西伯利亚雪橇犬，又名哈士奇。  
它有着和Spock一样的棕色眼眸，但不同于一般哈士奇额头上有三簇白色花纹，这一只自眼睛以上的毛发都是纯黑的，就像戴了顶齐刘海一样。  
医生的内心刮起了来自西伯利亚冰原的暴风雪，哇凉哇凉的。“不不，这太疯狂了！你以为找一只花色特殊的哈士奇来跟我说它是Spock，我就会相信！”  
“要不，喂他块巧克力试试？”Jim下意识地说。  
“有点常识可以嘛！喂他吃巧克力他会死的！”McCoy气得直踮脚。Jim被他吼得不敢吭声，反倒是哈士奇朝他吠了几声似乎想表达什么。“停停，完全不懂……”医生挥挥手，留下一句“你，带上它跟我去医疗湾！”然后便以排山倒海的气势先行离开传送室。  
一人一犬大眼瞪小眼静了几秒钟，Spock先动起来，他从外勤服中挣脱出来，抖了抖身体，乖巧地坐在一边。毛发黑亮威风凛凛，即便顶着哈士奇这张自带喜剧色彩的脸，眼神还是一如既往沉稳坚毅。  
哇，我的大副无论怎样都那么帅气！Jim不禁有些小骄傲。他一直想养一只观赏犬，可惜从小到大无论是家庭环境还是工作环境都不允许他那么做。没想到现在居然梦想成真了，虽然这只宠物是他的大副变的，Jim依然觉得内心被什么暖暖的东西填满了，嘴角控制不住地上扬，他花了好大力气才克制自己不要去抚摸Spock的头顶或后背，瓦肯人不喜欢在正式场合亲密接触的习惯应该仍然适用。没关系，等回舱室他就可以撸个够。  
“我们走，中校。”Jim笑眯眯地把哈士奇抱在怀里，这大概是自己唯一能抱得动Spock的机会，而且这次挨针扎的总归不是自己了。  
“哦，Spock，你可真够重的。”

2.  
McCoy站在操作台前，无数的数据在他面前跳跃闪烁。“他的细胞处于极度活跃状态。根据测试结果，Spock依然保留有作为瓦肯人时的记忆，但是强烈的动物本能会压抑他的理性，让他变得不那么，logical。”说到最后一个词，McCoy摊摊手，露出一个等着看好戏的笑容。  
“你有在听嘛？Jim！”又念叨了几句检验结果却始终没等到任何回应后，医生终于察觉自己被无视了，一回头，舰长正和哈士奇玩得不亦乐乎。  
“Bones！Spock的鼻子湿湿的凉凉的，你来摸摸看！”Jim兴奋就像个收到圣诞礼物的小孩儿，那双蓝眸光华闪耀，有如夏夜倒影着星光的湖泊。Spock亲昵用鼻子顶着Jim的鼻子，还用舌头不停舔他的脸，逗得Jim咯咯直笑。看来还是地球的原生宠物更讨这小子喜欢，Jim这次来医疗湾居然看都没看一眼隔壁玻璃培养箱内的毛球们。  
真该把Spock这幅样子录下来留着以后嘲笑他，McCoy翻了个白眼。“免了，我怕他咬我。”  
医生揪着Jim的耳朵把他拎到工作台前，疼得Jim龇牙咧嘴。Jim一边揉耳朵一边抱怨，“Bones，我保证全舰队的CMO只有你敢揪自己舰长的耳朵。”  
“我也保证全舰队的舰长只有你这么会惹麻烦。”McCoy不客气地反击，“说正经的，我们现在面对难题不单是首席科学官无法继续工作，我们还需要派个人专门照顾他。”  
“放心交给我好了！”Jim朝McCoy露出讨好的笑容，这殷勤的模样让McCoy恍惚间以为舰长才是长出狗耳朵和尾巴的那个。不过，他还是淡定地拒绝了。  
“不，恐怕你无法胜任。”即便面对小孩子也能扮黑脸那才是好医生，“据我所知你根本不具备饲养宠物的经验和耐心，连瓦肯仙人掌都被你养死过，那玩意的生命力可是地球仙人掌的三倍。Spock要是有个三长两短，我可没法赔你一个男朋友。”  
Jim顿时泄了气，但也没多争辩。他知道Bones说的有道理，委屈地朝身后的哈士奇看了一眼。Spock伏在一张桌子边，很努力地戳着他原来的PADD，可惜电子屏完全无法识别哈士奇的身份信息，试过几次后Spock只得停下来，盯着自己的前爪怀疑人生。  
“呃，Spock是不是生气了？”  
“相信我，他一直那副苦瓜脸，好像全舰人都欠他信用点，除了你。”  
“我明白了。”Jim叹了口气。“你有合适的人选吗？”  
“科学部的Bright上尉，从事动物研究工作并有饲育犬类的经验。我现在通知他过来。”McCoy说着将上尉的履历投影到空中。Jim点点头。  
“OK，Spock！我们需要谈谈……Spock？”  
一转眼的功夫，Spock不见了。  
Jim满屋乱转，不停喊着他大副的名字。最后，他停在隔壁房间内的玻璃培养前，被眼前的情景惊掉下巴。

Spock不知怎么打开了Tribble的培养箱，正扑在毛球堆里撒欢，他就像一尾在海里畅游的鱼，把培养箱搅得天翻地覆。听到Jim的呼唤，Spock钻出一个脑袋，还是一脸“好高兴啊但依然要保持生气”的表情。他耳朵间还躺着一只亮金色的Tribble，瑟瑟发抖地发出“咕咕”的可怜叫声。  
“该死的，我居然忘了你是个毛绒控……”  
McCoy凑到近乎石化的Jim，举起PADD拍了张照，“好吧，我十分确信那是Spock了。” 

3.  
两人合力把Spock从毛球堆里挖出来，哈士奇身上沾满了Tribble的绒毛，五颜六色的好不精彩。McCoy扔给Jim一把刷子，命令他在科学部的人来接Spock前赶紧帮他顺毛，而他自己则去把逃跑的Tribble抓回笼子。  
Jim边哼着歌一边帮Spock顺毛，哈士奇就乖乖地趴在他的腿上。  
他没想到Spock会这么听话让他摸。既然回舱室再和Spock玩的计划泡汤了，他想至少在上尉来之前先摸两下，于是大着胆子碰了碰Spock的脑袋尖儿。意外的是Spock非但没有闪躲，还主动用头来蹭他的手。  
Jim感觉幸福得快晕倒了！他甚至开始幻想和Spock在公园里打滚撒欢儿。  
即便这样，也不是说他不希望Spock变回来，毕竟Spock一直这样可没法做某些特别的事情。等以后他们再也飞不动了，或许就可以养一只宠物。 

过了一会儿，McCoy回来查看他们的情况。“可怜的毛球，它们快吓死了。”McCoy看起来完成了工作，他把最后一只Tribble捧在手心，另一手轻轻地抚摸着。他走到Jim身后，探头瞧了瞧Jim正捣鼓的东西，“项圈？啧啧，你这家伙真是恶趣味。”  
“你在想什么！这是定位器，它还能实时传输Spock的各项数据，Spock快变回来时我们能够及时知道，你也不想进取号的大副突然赤身裸体出现在舰上的公共区域吧。”  
“我当然知道它是什么，我是说这东西可以调节大小，你完全可以把它绑在Spock的前爪或者身上。”  
Jim咬着嘴唇不说话了，脸颊却是飞快爬上了红晕。  
“承认吧，你就是恶趣味。”McCoy坏笑着拍拍他的肩膀。 

4.  
“Bright上尉向您报到，舰长。”身着蓝色制服的青年站在Jim面前，满脸的跃跃欲试，就像要接受年终优秀舰员嘉奖一样，还不时瞥几眼身旁的Spock。Jim对这种表情很熟悉，毕竟从学院开始，Spock身边就从不缺少爱慕者。接着McCoy向他交代了诸多事项，再三嘱咐要照顾好他们的大副。  
“这几天就麻烦你了。”Jim最后补充了一句，最然表情依然轻松，内心却万分不舍。  
“不会不会，这是我的荣幸！请吧，Mr.Spock，我想我该为您准备个新房间。”上尉边说边侧身站向一旁让出路来。  
哈士奇蹲在高脚凳上纹丝不动。  
“Spock，Bright上尉等着呢。”  
Spock抖了抖耳朵。  
“中校！这是命令！”Jim生气地换上了正式称呼。  
Spock干脆跳下凳子，整只犬侧躺在地上，一副宁死不从的样子。  
场面一度十分尴尬。  
“对不起，Mr.Spock！我不该介入您和舰长之间的感情，请您不要讨厌我！”被拒绝的Bright上尉蹲在高脚凳前，难过得掩面而泣。  
“没有的事！Spock绝对不是讨厌你！”早有耳闻Spock是全体科学部成员的男神，Jim没想到上尉被偶像嫌弃会这么伤心，顿时慌了手脚。  
“我永远都是您后援会的一员！”上尉声嘶力竭地喊道。McCoy也走过来，好生安慰他。  
“等等，那是什么见鬼的后援会，我怎么从没听说过……”  
Jim感到十分头痛。没想到Spock变成哈士奇后会这么任性，还是说脱离逻辑约束后暴露本性了？  
他看了眼脚边的Spock，他现在改成趴在地上的姿势，双眼紧闭缩成一团。Jim蹲下身，略带无奈地抚摸着哈士奇的后背。或许这是他的错。他没有考虑Spock的想法，就擅作主张把他交给别人。如果是正常状态的Spock一定会赞同这种最合乎逻辑的做法，老实配合，但那其实也不是他的真实意愿。  
Spock不想和自己分开。意识到这一点后，Jim不由露出微笑。  
“这样吧，我们再和医生求求情，还是让我来照顾你，可以吗？”  
Spock的尖耳朵忽然动了，接着“噌”地站起来，叫了几声。虽然Spock的表情依然没有变化，但是身后刷子一样欢快摇摆的尾巴出卖了他愉悦的心情。

“Mr.Spock好可爱！” 

Jim内心想道。而Bright上尉说了出来。  
“Damn it，我居然也有怀念那个满口逻辑的Spock的时候。”  
McCoy仰头扶额，只希望这两个蹲在哈士奇身边傻笑的笨蛋赶紧离开自己的地盘。 

5.  
照顾Spock的重任最后还是落在了Jim肩上。但是为了不耽误工作，Jim决定把Spock先寄放在Bones这里，等轮值后再来接他。McCoy还让其他医疗人员盯牢Spock，以防他再钻进什么奇怪的地方。  
Jim自然是向Bright上尉认真请教了各类注意事项，McCoy还帮忙调配了适合Spock的食物，哈士奇的肠胃本来就较弱，更何况是珍贵的瓦肯哈士奇。  
他用复制机捣鼓出一切他认为Spock需要的备品，甚至还想弄出几样玩具来，但是在McCoy冷冷地提醒他“Spock的智商可没退化到哈士奇水平”后作罢。恐怕Spock也不会陪他去观测甲板玩愚蠢的抛接球游戏。  
从医疗湾回舱室的路上，Spock阔步走在前头，Jim也昂首挺胸好像进行胜利巡游一样。至于他们俩究竟在得意什么，管他呢。  
之后Jim还帮Spock洗了澡，虽然Bright上尉说哈士奇很容易保持干净，不必频繁清洗，不过毕竟机会难得，而且Spock也不会在水里乱扑腾，让Jim省了不少力气。  
Jim忽然想起爱荷华老家的邻居养的黄金猎犬，那是他仅有的童年玩伴之一，他们会扑在草地上晒太阳，虽然每次蹭了一身毛回家都会被Frank找茬。  
到了睡觉的时间，没等Jim招呼，Spock就自己窜上床，自觉地伏在枕头边。Jim闭上眼睛，依偎在Spock的身边，感觉把自己埋进了一张毛毯里。他一直觉得他大副的嗓音低沉性感（husky），可没想到Spock真的变成了哈士奇。无论他的爱人变成什么样子，只要陪在他身边，就令他无比心安。  
“晚安，Spock。” 

6.  
Jim度过了近期最开心的一个早上，他终于享受到了身为主人早上被宠物舔醒的待遇。  
不过在Jim告诉Spock他暂时不能去舰桥的时候，Spock喉咙里发出失望的呜呜声，还用尾巴卷他的靴子。  
但他也只能揉揉Spock的脑袋，告诉他，自己一结束工作就回来。  
“Kaptain on the bridge.”刚踏上舰桥，领航员就用他的俄式英语迎接Jim，还一边探头探脑地朝舰长身后张望。  
“我身后长尾巴了吗，Mr.Checov”Jim打趣问道。  
“没，没有！”年轻人窘迫地挠挠头，犹豫了一下鼓起勇气问道，“我听说Mr.Spock在外勤任务中发生了点意外，还想着他今天会不会来舰桥……”  
果然，在这个只有四百多人的太空堡垒中，八卦消息根本藏不住。Jim笑了下，坐上舰长椅，“是的，所以你也应该知道我们的大副暂时无法正常工作，我把他留在舱室了。”  
“啊……明白。”领航员失望地垂下眼。  
“不过，我想轮值之后，你可以来看看他。”  
听到他的话，Checov眼睛立刻又亮起来，用力点头答应，“谢谢您！简长！”  
Sulu听到后也转过椅子，语气略带犹疑，“您真的将中校一个人留在舱室？”  
“放心，我留了足够的食物和饮用水，万一真的有事，Spock还能用通讯器联络我。”Jim朝Sulu眨眨眼，“就像Bones说的，他只是暂时外形变成了哈士奇，但依然是舰上最聪明的人。”  
舵手若有所思地点点，表情柔和下来，“Aye，舰长，是我多虑了。” 

实际上，Sulu的直觉是对的。等轮值后Jim就知道他担忧的究竟是什么了。  
他的舱室就像被龙卷风袭击过一样。  
据住在舰长隔壁的船员讲，那天晚上，中校在走廊挠门加呜咽了两个小时才被舰长放进屋。  
7.  
“所以你把你男朋友关在门外让他反省？”Sam的全息影像发出毫不掩饰的嘲笑。他用力地拍着大腿，几乎要从沙发上翻过去。  
Jim感觉额角的青筋“突突”地跳动，一把扯下已经变成布条的床单。“才不是！反正他留在屋里也只会添乱而已！”  
刚才Jim打开舱门看见室内情况那一瞬感觉头皮都炸了，但他马上用比解姑娘内衣系带还快的速度拍下关门键，把身后的Checov挡在门外，借口说中校看上去不太舒服，让他明天再来。看着屋内的一片狼籍，而Spock还在对着一个木头疙瘩装饰品较劲，Jim只想找人狠狠地发牢骚，但是为了日后Spock还能有脸做个高冷瓦肯，他强行按耐下激动的情绪没有找舰上船员抱怨，最后选择联络自己远在戴内瓦殖民地的老哥。  
毕竟，那可不是普通的狗，是有着三倍破坏力的瓦肯哈士奇！三维象棋的棋盘断成几节，棋子撒了一地，Jim进门时还踩坏了两颗；屋内所有平面上的东西都被扫到了地上，只有那盆Spock送给他的绿色瓦肯沙漠植物坚强地留在桌子上；衣柜被掀个底朝天，Jim挑挑拣拣把没被撕坏的衣物重新挂回柜子里，顺便找到了一只失踪已久的袜子，而他的老哥就一边大笑一边看他把各种东西归回原位。  
“啧！你再笑我就把准备送Peter的橄榄球决赛门票转手卖了。”Jim抱着双臂威胁道。  
Sam立即告饶，“别别，我错了，Jim！我亲爱的弟弟，小天使，小甜心！我家那孩子如果错过那场比赛绝对会闹翻天！”  
Jim冷哼一声，拆下枕套扔进垃圾桶里。 

8.  
“解释，Mr.Spock！”两个小时后，Jim把门口委屈呜咽的哈士奇拎近屋里。房间空旷了不少。一本封面已经被撕掉，书页大部分也被扯散的小说残本被举到Spock面前。  
Spock喉咙里咕哝了一声，不敢看他。  
床单枕头制服被咬烂都算了，反正那些都是由舰队提供的标准制式备品，真正让Jim头疼的是这本得来不易的猎户座作家的成名小说，他正看到精彩的部分。  
“嗯——？”Jim气势汹汹地俯身。他把那堆曾经是小说的纸制品递得更近，Spock就缩得更远，看上去想把自己塞进舱壁里。  
哇，Spock居然也有被自己教训到抬不起头的时候，感觉就像做梦一样。Jim眨眨眼，心里暗爽，表面上却依然板着面孔。  
“总之，今晚不许上床睡，给我好好反省。”Jim手指一挥，催促犯错的哈士奇站到角落去。Spock应了一声，没有试图装傻装可怜，垂着尾巴磨磨蹭蹭地走向墙角。  
“我去洗澡了。在脱离我视线范围内的时间，那都不许去，能做到吧。”  
Spock点头。  
Jim说了声乖瓦肯，把手里的残本放到床头柜上，然后当着Spock的面，把一个布满牙印的木雕放到桌上的花盆边——他就是之前从Spock嘴里抢下来的木头疙瘩。  
这个装饰品是进取号约三个月前停泊维多利亚星舰基地时，Jim某个名字都对不上的前女友送给他的重逢礼物，他礼节性地表示感谢并收下后就随意摆在舱室墙角。虽然Spock从未对这件礼物有微词，但是每次在Jim舱室多做停留，眼神就会朝木雕的方向飘。Jim当然发现了这一点。 

浴室传来淋浴的声音，Spock的耳朵动了动。  
忽然，Spock敏捷地蹿上桌子，利落地转身，尾巴一扫把木雕扫到地上。然后几步跃回原地，继续反省，假装刚才什么都没发生。  
一切都发生在眨眼之间。 

忽然，浴室的水声戛然而止，Jim冲回屋里，抱着Spock一阵猛亲。  
Spock现在无法说话，但假如他能，他肯定会说：人类真是不可理喻的生物。  
等Jim亲够了，他捧着依旧感到莫名其妙的Spock的脸解释道，“刚刚是开玩笑啦，我怎么可能真的生你气。”他刚刚根本没有在洗澡，就躲在浴室观察Spock的反应。  
他的侄子Peter家养了只阿拉斯加，虽然不比哈士奇闹腾，也是个拆家能手。  
“狗独自被困在室内通常会感到寂寞和焦虑，并且因为想念主人，会主动亲近带有主人气味的物品。如果不加控制，就会演变成拆家惨剧了。”  
Sam这样告诉他。  
室内损毁最严重的象棋棋盘，床单制服还有小说等都是Jim最经常接触的物品。想到这个理由，Jim心里反倒有些开心。而且，自控力减弱，Spock心里那股醋意也憋不住了，一股脑发泄到情敌送自己的木雕上。又笨拙又可爱。  
“对不起，我不该将你一个人关在屋子里。明天跟我去工作吧，跟往常一样。嗯，只要你乖乖的。”  
Spock先是愣了下，褐色的眼眸仿佛被点亮了，立刻伸出舌头一遍遍舔Jim的脸颊，然后他似乎注意到了Jim的视线，马上把身后不受控制的尾巴压到屁股底下。  
Jim又是一阵大笑。平日里冷静克制的表象下偶尔流露的丝丝温柔让人倍觉珍贵，而如此热情的Spock也让他喜欢得不得了。  
“不过，”Jim忽然眉毛一扬，露出不怀好意的笑容，食指和拇指比成枪的样子，抵着Spock的鼻子，“相应地惩罚还是少不了的。”  
Spock惊恐地发出嚎叫。 

“这是干嘛呢？”McCoy抱着Jim拜托他拿来的整套星际舰队舱室标准备品，发现Spock正头顶一本被咬烂的纸质书，可怜兮兮地蹲在墙角，脖子上的定位器下还挂了个牌子，写着：“我是坏瓦肯。”  
“调教。啊不，”Jim接过床单被子，笑眯眯地歪了歪头，“再教育。” 

9.  
“您是认真的吗，简章……？”Scott下意识地扶了下工程目镜。  
“有什么问题，Scotty？”Jim半跪在传送台上，挠挠Spock的下巴。Checov站在他们身旁，满脸期待。中校配合地朝操作台那边吠了一声，他现在穿着定制的外勤服，四爪上套着靴子，还配了幅护目镜。  
“没有，一切正常。”Scott露出职业化的微笑，看着两个金发年轻人喜滋滋地贴在Mr.Spock身边。  
当然有问题！轮机长如此腹诽。虽然现在各行各业都有工作犬，但是星际舰队带哈士奇出外勤还闻所未闻。  
“Energize.”随着舰长一声命令，传送台上登陆小队的身影消失在光晕中。  
Scott叹了口气。他相信，他们的舰长才是智商下降到哈士奇水平的那个。 

接下来进行例行系统检查，Scott还能抽空想想轮班结束后吃什么。但是他的轮班还没结束，登陆小队就传送回来了。  
饶是经历过无数次传送惊魂的Scott都把眼睛瞪得快飞出去。传送台上，Spock被果冻般的胶质物裹成了个球，只有脑袋和尾巴露在外面，表情凝固了一般，死盯着操作员们，那眼神就像在说：谁敢笑就掐谁。  
从走廊外跑进来几个蓝衫，Jim语速飞快地向赶来的科学部研究人员解释——Spock又一次为保护自己而挡在自己身前，被星球上的植物汁液喷个正着，不久一群人乱哄哄地涌出门去。  
传送室内又安静下来。  
“噗……！”  
不知道是谁最先笑出了声。太空生活真是太有趣了。 

10.  
经历了一段状况频出的日子后，Spock在Dr.McCoy预估的时间恢复原状。全体舰员非常默契地在中校面前绝口不提这件事故。  
今早在餐厅，Spock约他在工作结束后去全息甲板碰面。给最后一份文件签好字后，Jim就像长翅膀的小鸟一样飞到了约会地点。  
进入全息甲板，程序设定的时间是傍晚。空气带着令人精神一振的些微凉意，Jim正身处一片密林中，但他不担心迷路——耳畔缠绵的瓦肯琴音犹如温柔的爱语，引导他找寻他的伴侣。  
穿越树林，一处古希腊建筑风格的庭院出现在眼前。Spock身着瓦肯长袍坐在石凳上，葡萄藤蜿蜒缠着头顶的木架，斑驳的月影落在抚琴的手指上。  
Jim鼓掌。“美妙绝伦！如果带上月桂头冠，我简直要以为自己遇到了阿波罗。”他转转眼珠，又补充道，“嗯，是人类神话传说里那个，不是我们之前遇到的肌肉白痴。”  
“您过誉了。”Spock微勾嘴角，轻轻摇头。  
他们闲谈了几句工作上的话题，Spock接着表明今日邀请Jim的缘由。  
“Captain，前些日子承蒙照顾。我一直想找个机会，正式表达感谢和歉意。”  
“没关系，我们都知道那不是你的错。”  
“不，以此为借口是在逃避责任。我理应为自己的行为负责。”Spock放下瓦肯琴，将藏在身后的长方体递给人类，蓝色的包装纸之外还绑着金色蝴蝶结，“请收下这个。”  
“真是个惊喜，Spock.”Jim开心地接过礼物，在Spock带着期待却又遮遮掩掩的目光注视下撕开了侧面的包装——是他之前那本被撕坏的小说，还是精装本！  
“这是我在偶然发现的，相信这会是令您满意的礼物。”  
抚摸着书脊的烫金，Jim感觉心里甜丝丝地，牵过Spock 的手，亲吻指尖。瓦肯人脸上一绿，移开视线。  
他那句“偶然”说得轻松自然，可实际上找到绝版书哪有那么容易，还是精装的。Jim猜得到Spock对于前段时间撕坏他的书十分抱歉，一定费了不少功夫。他们最近一次在星舰基地停顿整备的时候，Jim约Spock去参观博物馆，可他说是要去见一个人，神神秘秘地独自走了。大概就是去取这本书。  
“你的老式浪漫。”Jim打开书，半张脸埋在书页间，嗅着纸张和油墨的气味，“我超级开心，Spock。”  
“我亦有同感。”瓦肯人颔首。  
你的表情可不是那么说的。Jim苦笑。可是这已经是Spock正常状态下所能作出的最生动的表情。  
哎，他开始怀念Spock那条会出卖他真正心情的尾巴了。  
11.  
“综上所述，舰长因为误食了该星球上某种动物饼干形状的植物果实而暂时变为地球小型犬类。”  
Spock怀里抱着一只胖乎乎的柯基，冷静地报告情况。  
如果不是那只柯基蓝宝石一样亮晶晶的大眼睛正好奇地盯着自己，McCoy还以为大地精的怀里抱了一团松软金黄的面包。  
“开什么玩笑！”McCoy脱口而出，虽然他知道Spock从不开玩笑。  
“医生，我相信有87.1%的可能性你接下来会使用美国南部地区谚语表达内心不满，但当务之急是对舰长的身体进行检验和分析。舰长状态异常，将对舰上工作造成诸多困扰。”  
“有什么可困扰的！你明明看上去开心得不得了！”  
“否定的，瓦肯人不会开心得不得了。”  
“你把手从Jim的屁股上拿开再说话！毛绒控！”  
==  
关于Spock拆家，大概就是因为满屋子都是Jim的味道，大副狼（？）血沸腾了


End file.
